


Flawless

by leafykeith



Series: Tae Kyung has entered the chatroom. [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers, obviously, seriously just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeith/pseuds/leafykeith
Summary: Jaehee is stressed out by two things.The coffee shop and whatever the situation is with Tae Kyung.





	Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats bc i haven't started writing the next chapter of the main fic,, but i got SUPER inspired by Flawless (the neighbourhood)*  
> here's something to make things better? i have another idea for a jaehee after story but this one is more developed sooooo take this!!!  
> pls dont hate me and check out the main fic if u haven't already!!! i promise ill update,,, its just that the chapters are rlly long >.<
> 
> so u know how mc and jaehee are pretty platonic,, yeah thats still a thing. jaehee will always need a friend first.  
> but tae and jaehee are barely holding onto platonic here. just go with it pls and thx  
> (i might change this in the main fic??? we'll see bc im a fucking hypocrite so there may be hints of romance in the main fic

The coffee shop had been doing... okay, she supposed. It wasn't  _great_ , but it wasn't easy to start a business. And she was still in the mindset of being Jumin's assistant, so it was a rather stressful experience. She knew that she had been acting rather stiff lately, but that was just because of stress. It was just so  **stressful.**  

Jumin's bitterness was obvious in the chatroom and that didn't inspire her as much as she wished it did. She just wanted the business to succeed. There were times that Tae Kyung had to pry the phone away from her, whispering that  _she doesn't need to see this, he's just being an ass. Don't worry, Jaehee._

As if that helped her.

Tae did what he could, pushing her away from the shop when he saw that she needed to relax. The breaks weren't long, but she appreciated them regardless. She wished she could help out even when she was stressing, but she knew the customers could sense when she wasn't feeling well. Besides, Tae handled them very well. He had a way with words.

She knew his sister was growing restless from the calls she overheard. Tae had refused his family's help in funding the coffee shop. He respected Jaehee's wishes to succeed on her own. On some level, she wished that he  _would_ accept the financial aid, but then she thought it out and realized that it was best that they didn't ask for help. 

They did, however, hire some help. The business  _was_ doing well after all. They could afford two other employees. The two employees were from families like Tae's, so they didn't really need to be paid that much. They were really just doing this to help out Tae and Jaehee, and they had made it clear that they would have worked for free had Jaehee not insisted that they get paid minimum wage.

Mina and Soo Mi were great workers and they had great chemistry with the customers, which had allowed Tae to take Jaehee out more. Platonically, of course.

They didn't even have to go anywhere for their breaks. Sometimes, they just laid in bed and watched Zen's DVDs. Jaehee enjoyed them considerably less after learning that Zen had feelings for Tae at one point. Maybe he still did. But Tae would think it was weird if she stopped watching them altogether.

It wasn't that she didn't like Zen anymore, no not that. She did. They were friends, after all. And she still loved his performances. And he would be a great person for Tae Kyung. They got along well. Tae teased him endlessly for his narcissism, and Zen flirted without shame. Jaehee sat back and watched. She was tired of watching.

 

They were taking a longer break. Tae had dragged Jaehee back to her apartment.

(Their apartment? Tae had been staying here a lot. Some of his stuff was there. On some nights he slept on the couch. On other nights, they had slept in her bed. Together. Her religion had her feeling guilty about it, but they were friends. It was  _fine._ Probably. She would have cared far more, but after the first night Tae had slept in her bed, she couldn't bring herself to force him to sleep on the couch. She liked knowing there was someone else next to her, knowing that Tae would be there if she woke up at any time. Sometimes she sat up with the slightest sound at odd hours in the night, thinking that it was  _Mr. Han_ calling her for some awful reason, but Tae reached out to her sleepily and pulled her back down, where she would blink at him. He always smiled with his eyes closed and she stared at him in wonder. He would open one eye and if she still wasn't reacting, he would take her hand and press his fingers between hers, bringing their joined hands close to his chest, nuzzling the back of hers. She found it easier to sleep on those nights. She also liked waking up next to him, because it meant seeing him as he really was. He was all soft-looking in the morning light and his freckles called out to her. She just... She was more relaxed than ever with him.)

Watching the musicals always helped calm her down, but ever since Zen had confessed that he had some... Confusing feelings towards Tae Kyung, she didn't quite understand why she was so upset lately. Was it jealousy at the implications? Zen and Tae already spent time together when Zen came visit the shop during Tae's breaks, so would a relationship mean spending  _more_ time together? More breaks without Jaehee involved? What would this mean for the nights that Tae spent at her place? No doubt that sleeping in the same bed would be more uncomfortable, but it would still be... Okay, right? They were just friends. But... Tae would spend nights with Zen, probably. Less time spent with her, and more dates without her. 

She tried to be as upset about it from a fan's point of view, or maybe as someone who had feelings for Zen. She was just concerned about how the fans would see Tae. He was amazing. She wouldn't be able to... to something... if the fans were vicious towards him. But it was more of a concern for Tae Kyung. Why? Why did it revolve around him?

 

He was currently making popcorn, asking her what kind she wanted, if she wanted butter or not. She turned off the television and stared at the black screen. She could see Tae turn around in the reflection.

"Jaehee?" She didn't reply and continued to stare at the screen. He called her name out a few more times, eventually sitting next to her and turning her face to look at him.

"What's wrong?" His voice was so gentle and she snapped out of her haze, her eyes focusing on his.

"Do my make up." He blinked at her and pulled his hands away (she mourned the loss).

"Right now?"

"Yes." He leaned back and squinted at her.

"Okay."

 

It was therapeutic to just close her eyes and lose herself in the sensations. His voice was the only thing keeping her grounded.

"What kind of look do you want?" He had only put foundation on her.

She opened her eyes and was surprised to see how close to her that he was.

"Anything." He smiled slightly, one side of his mouth barely twitching upwards. She focused on his lips. She had never really noticed them, but seeing them so close really put things into perspective.

 

They were quiet for a while and she sat still as he spread cosmetics on her cheeks. She heard a faint chime and opened her eyes as she felt Tae move away from her. He was checking his phone screen a faint smile appeared as he unlocked it.

"Zen opened a chatroom." He spoke without looking at her and was about to enter it when

She took his phone out of his hand. 

He looked at her, surprised.

"Jaehee, is everything okay?" She looked down and locked his phone.

"Zen likes you." Tae froze and set down the brush he was still holding. She set down his phone as well and they just stared at each other.

"What?" She regretted it instantly. He shut his eyes and rubbed at his forehead. Why hadn't Seven invented a time machine yet? She could use one right now.

Tae sighed and picked up the brush again, ignoring his phone as it chimed again. She could see the screen and noticed that it wasn't a chatroom notification. It was a text from Zen, asking what time his break was. She didn't comment on it and Tae continued to blend in whatever she had on her face. He changed products and began on her eyes.

They were quiet again. He sighed again and moved away. She didn't know whether she was allowed to open her eyes yet.

"I know." She opened them slightly and he was giving her a sad smile.

"What?" He shut the eye shadow palette and leaned back in his chair.

"I know Zen likes me."

"You know?" He gave her a funny look.

"Yes. Zen isn't shy about that kind of thing, you know? He told me a few weeks ago. That day that you forced me to have a day off without you." She remembered that day and felt her heart sink.

"He confessed?" Tae bit his lip for a minute as he seemed to consider his words.

"He confessed, yes."

"Oh."

It was all she could say. There was silence and then he took the palette back in his hand and gestured for her to come closer. She obliged, but her skin felt hot where his fingers were touching her. He could probably sense how tense she was. She was such an idiot.  _God_ , what was she thinking? 

 

He kissed her. It was strange.

She already had her eyes closed, but she could hear him close whatever cosmetic he was using. She heard him sigh (again) and she felt him getting closer, her face heating up. She opened her eyes slightly, thinking that he was just checking on the makeup from a closer point of view, but his face was too close and his eyes were closed and then

He was kissing her. She knew she had talked about her lack of innocence in the chatroom before Tae had become such an important part of their lives, but that didn't make this any less special. There wasn't any... Anything too weird. It was just his lips pressed on hers, with his hands rising to hold her face delicately. She wasn't sure if it was just because of the makeup or if that's how he viewed her, but she liked it. She placed her own hands on his neck, noticing that his heart was beating rapidly. His skin was hot, burning her in a way that she didn't know was possible. His lips started moving against hers and she found it harder to breathe.

Tae pulled away, but they stayed in close proximity. He didn't open his eyes, but she did. She took note of the blush on his cheeks and wondered if hers had one too. He opened his eyes and she felt blown away by how dilated his pupils were. He smiled.

His hands moved away from her face and her own were returned to rest on her knees. He continued to look through his bag of cosmetics and pulled out liquid eyeliner.

"What about Zen?" He paused.

"Don't talk while I put this on, okay?" She nodded and his smile grew.

"Here's the deal with Zen. He confessed, but I told him I don't feel that way towards him. At least not to that extent. There's someone else." Jaehee felt her heart speed up.

"It's you, obviously. Zen understood, but... You can't help who you like, you know? There's always going to be a lack of closure. I don't try to lead him on, but he's quite insistent that we behave as if he didn't confess. Is that why you were acting weird?"

He finished one eye and fanned it. She nodded again. He laughed and shook his head.

"Jaehee, we're best friends, okay? Talk to me about this stuff. Sorry for kissing you all of a sudden, though. You were just... I had my suspicions and I've been kind of jumpy lately. I just needed to know." She opened the eye that didn't have any eyeliner on it. He was smiling.

The silence that followed was a bit more comfortable. He finished the other eye and put some setting spray on her. She opened her eyes again and wondered what to ask first.

 

"Why not Zen? Why me?" Tae took her hand.

"Jaehee, it's always been you. It has never been Zen for me. It's been you from the start. But... You needed time. I didn't want to force anything on you. You needed a friend, moral support. I just wanted to help you. I even got jealous of Zen." He gave an awkward chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

"Honestly, I was grateful when he confessed to me. It was selfish of me, but I was just glad that it wasn't you for him.

"I wanted you to be happy, Jaehee. You had a lot going on and you just needed someone to trust." Jaehee started playing with his fingers, not knowing how to reply.

"You've been under a lot of stress lately, Jaehee. I wish you would relax a bit more. We have Mina and Soo Mi here to support and I promise the business will take off soon. I know for a fact that Seven has been sending out ads for us lately. Zen's fame helps us out. Even Jumin has been helping out. I promise it'll be great. Please, just relax for a bit. Go take a nap. I'll go check on Mina and Soo Mi real quick and come back with a full report. But you just need to relax." She nodded, but still looked up with wide eyes when he stood. He kissed the back of her hand and started to leave. 

"Wait!" He looked back at her, keys already in his hand.

"You forgot the lipstick."  _What a lame excuse, Jaehee._ It was transparent, so easy to see through. But Tae laughed. She was dazzled by how much he laughed around her.

"How could I forget it? The most important part of your look." He looked through the ones he had in his bag and held one up to her face.

"This good?" She smiled. He applied it to himself, ignoring the confused look she was giving her. Before she could ask about it, he leaned down and pressed their lips together, moving his purposely on hers. She couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair this time. He pulled away and wiped a bit from under her lower lip.

"You're flawless, Jaehee. Even without the makeup. You're absolutely flawless. And you're going to destroy me." He kissed her again, shorter this time, but still equally incredible.

"Go change into something more comfortable. We're taking the rest of the day off and you're going to relax for once." She pulled him down by his tie (his uniform was too professional for his taste, but it was what made their cafe so unique) and kissed  _him_. She could feel his smile and couldn't help but laugh. 

 

"I really need to go now." 

"You've said that 5 times already."

"I would have said it more, but  _someone_ kept cutting me off. I would mention how rude it is, but I actually don't mind it all that much." At least they were in Jaehee's room now. Her lipstick was smeared slightly and his hair was sticking up strangely, but they were both smiling. He sat up from the way he was leaning over her, hands on her hips.

"I need to go check on Mina. I'm surprised you haven't been secretly texting her, asking her for updates. Where's the stressed out Jaehee I know?" He was teasing her, but she felt so relaxed. The most relaxed she had been in a while. 

 

When he came back, he had brought some of the fresh pastries that Soo Mi had forced into his hands, winking at him as Mina wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at him after they saw the state he was in. (He had ignored the way they had called out to  _use protection_. He was definitely going to get back at them for this.)

Jaehee was napping, finally. He kissed her forehead and went back into the kitchen to put away the desserts for later. She sleepily called out his name.

She looked like an angel like this, a blissed out look to her that he hadn't seen before.

"You look high as fuck, Jaehee, what did you do?" She just blinked at him but reached out anyway.

"Sleep." He stretched out next to her and she leaned on one arm to hoover slightly over him.

"Are we... dating? Is it official?" Tae laughed. She looked so  _concerned_ , how could he not laugh.

"Of course we're dating, you spork. I can't believe this." She laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

"It's been a while, Tae."

"You're so silly, Jaehee. I promise we'll have a real date soon and I'll sweep you off your feet and you'll swoon in my arms. It'll be incredible." Jaehee looked over at him again and bit back a smile.

"You have to go all out, okay?" Tae nodded seriously and pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair. She enjoyed this. It was really... Intimate, but it just made her stress melt away even further.

She couldn't believe her luck with Tae Kyung.

 

(Later, he would remove the makeup with a wipe and that would also feel intimate.

He would also feed her some of his dessert and she would again consider this quite intimate.

This had opened her eyes to how close their relationship had actually been to romance and how their behavior hadn't actually changed that much. There was just more kissing.

Zen still made her feel a bit... Strange, but now at least she knew what it was. He respected their relationship, though, and she knew better than to think that Tae would ever cheat or that Zen would ever suggest such a betrayal. These facts were reassuring, but she wondered how this would turn out.)

 

It was late at night, and she was feeling blissful as Tae ran his fingers through her hair, humming softly. They had talked out their relationship and she was quite pleased with the results. She looked up at him from where she was resting her head on his lap.

"Tae." He stopped his humming and looked down at her.

"I'm not flawless." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Jaehee, I'm about to tell you something and I want you to remember it for the rest of your life, okay?" She just blinked in acknowledgment.

"The only flaw that you have, is that you are flawless." He leaned down and kissed her forehead at an awkward angle, but she felt her face heat up anyway.

"You're a lot sappier than I thought. I think we're gonna have to break up." He flicked her nose and she scrunched it up.

"You can't break up with me, Jaehee. I'm pregnant." She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the television. She heard him begin humming again and smiled to herself. 

She supposed she could relax for a bit. 

 

(Mina and Soo Mi had a busy week at work since their bosses had been a bit busy going through their honeymoon phase. Jin Soo earned a bit of money from a bet of how long it would take the phase to end. Soo Mi had bet a week, Mina a month, and Jin Soo had bet forever. They gave him the money regardless of whether it would come true or not. Based on the way that Tae was smiling like an idiot even when Jaehee wasn't around and the way that Jaehee looked away whenever Tae gave her one of the stupid grins he had around her, they would behave like this forever.

Jaehee had been too strong all her life. It was nice to be treated like a princess for once.

Tae was just glad that she hadn't castrated him after he had kissed her without her consent.)

**Author's Note:**

> yikes this was tough to write sigh  
> it was also longer than i expected oops i promise zen's will be longer next time  
> it was difficult to word it right, and i love zen and jaehee's friendship trust me!! love it!! i even wanna make some smut for the threesome that definitely happened after jaehee's route  
> but in that one bad ending for jaehee, zen and mc end up together and i feel like zen has a tiny crush on mc,,, soooo,, plus i would think that zen would tell jaehee that he likes mc at some point  
> im def not gonna change the fact that jaehee needs a FRIEND. but it would be easier for her to understand the feelings she has for mc, if the mc is a male bc thats more traditional, ya feel  
> just wait until i write her route i am readY


End file.
